Red String of Fate
by Fujiko
Summary: "There is a legend that says that you are connected to your soulmate with an invisible red thread. This thread can stretch or tangle, but never break." Forbidden love. Loyalties tested. Set on Planet Vegeta.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of the characters associated with it.

Authors Note: Hello there! Fujiko here- with a brand new Bra/Goten fanfic! This prologue is the only chapter that will not center around Bra and Goten specifically. In order to be thorough, I wanted to start it off with explaining my version of how the Planet Vegeta came to still exist, therefor putting our favorite characters on that planet instead of Earth. I hope you enjoy!

**Red String of Fate**

**Prologue**

_Many years ago..._

King Vegeta sat in the throne room on Planet Vegeta having a private discussion with his top Elites. There were rumors spreading around that a low class Saiyan was going around ranting that Frieza planned to wipe out the entire Saiyan race and erase the planet from existence along with them. He had been told that the masses did not believe this to be true, and he was thankful because a panic was the last thing he needed at this time. King Vegeta was a smart man. He had worked with Frieza for many years and understood that this rumor could very well be the truth.

Frieza was known for his cruelty. Frieza was known for his power. Most of all, though, Frieza was cunning. That is why he had yet to be defeated. King Vegeta knew this well and he also knew that Frieza may be to the point where he was beginning to see the Saiyans as a threat instead of an ally. King Vegeta cleared his throat, "Bring me Bardock. Quickly." His voice was powerful and demanding. When he spoke, all of the men in the room gave him their full attention.

"Yes, your Highness." One of his men quickly chirped, bowing before his King and exiting the room to do just what he was ordered.

Several hours later the man returned with someone following close behind him. They stopped in front of the King and both fell to their knees in a deep bow. Vegeta cleared his throat and asked them to stand. It was customary that if you were in the presence of the King, you did not speak until spoken to, so the two men stood silently and waited to be addressed. "Bardock, is it?" King Vegeta asked, his dark gaze settled on the second man before him.

"Yes, your Highness." Bardock answered. "I have been trying to get a meeting with you for several days now, but no one would let me in to see you."

King Vegeta brought a hand to his chin to stroke his goatee. "I've heard you have some troubling news. Proceed with utmost haste and explain it to me."

Bardock nodded and proceeding to explain the story of how Frieza had sent him and his team to purge a planet of people who had the ability to see the future. Just as he was killing the last of them, the alien he had been fighting gave him a troubling warning and then passed the powers to him. Soon after that, Frieza's own men came and ambushed his team, killing all of his closest companions. "The mission was too easy. We should have been suspicious. I narrowly escaped." The King noticed that Bardock was clenching his fists so hard that he had pierced the skin of his palms with his nails causing them to bleed. He was also shaking and sweating profusely. These were not the actions of a liar, Vegeta decided.

Bardock continued, "I was unconscious in my space pod on my way back here to heal when the visions first came. They have plagued me ever since and I know them to be the truth. Why else would Frieza be sending his own men to ambush Saiyans that he has sent on false missions? I've heard of it happening to more than just my comrades, and most others haven't been lucky enough to have even one survive." Bardock watched the King intently for his reaction.

King Vegeta grimaced. "And your visions are of Frieza destroying this planet and all of the Saiyans along with it?"

Bardock looked King Vegeta straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"Then we must act quickly."

_Thirteen years later..._

Prince Vegeta sat in his space pod en-route to a mudball of a planet called Earth. His father sent him to retrieve his new Commander, Bardock's, youngest son. The boy was sent on a purging mission as a baby and hadn't returned. With Bardock's help, King Vegeta staged a rebellion against Frieza and together, with the help of all of the Saiyans on the Planet, they were able to defeat Frieza. The rebellion it's self lasted almost 10 years. King Vegeta's reward for Bardock for telling him of Frieza's plot and then having a major hand in the defeat of Frieza, was first to be re-ranked as elite first class and named Commander of King Vegeta's army. Secondly, his entire family were also given the rank of elite. Thirdly, he sent Prince Vegeta to retrieve Kakarot.

Prince Vegeta was not happy to be sent on a retrieval mission, to say the least. 'What a waste of time.' He thought, grumbling to himself as he watched millions of stars fly past through the small window in his space pod. He was eighteen years old, a man grown by Saiyan standards. He had helped in the defeat of Frieza himself. He believed his own power to have surpassed even his fathers, and yet here he was, on a stupid, pathetic, retrieval mission.

"Two hours until landing." A robotic voice came over the speakers in the pod.

"Wonderful." Vegeta sarcastically grumbled out loud to himself.

He closed his eyes and decided to take a short nap until he arrived at his destination. He was ready to get this over with as quickly as possible. This Kakarot better not give him too much trouble or he may just decide to blast the damn boy to hell for causing him to have to go out of his way in the first place. His last thoughts were of murder as he drifted off to sleep and a dangerous smirk sprang lazily across his mouth.

_Meanwhile on Planet Earth..._

Bulma smiled and shook her head as she watched the scene in front of her. Goku was stuffing his face, as usual, and Chichi was sitting at the table sighing dreamily as she watched him. The Ox King had been nice enough to let the young adventurers stay in his castle for a while. Chichi's crush on Goku only grew the more time went on and Bulma could not see what the girl saw in the goofy, spiky haired boy, but she supposed that she was happy for them- even if Goku was too clueless to know what was going on.

Bulma felt a small pang of jealousy. She wanted someone to share her life with too. That was the whole reason for this adventure in the first place. She was going to wish for the perfect boyfriend with the dragonballs. Goku possessed the four star ball and would not give it to her so she was forced to bring him along. Now she was glad that she did. They had faced many dangers and without Goku's unusual strength she would have been doomed. Mind you, she wasn't just a normal seventeen year old girl, she was a genius- 'And the most beautiful girl in the entire universe', she amended in her head, but that would have only taken her so far on her own.

Somewhere else on Planet Earth, a Saiyan space pod slammed into the ground, creating a large round crater around it. Vegeta awoke to a beeping sound that signaled he had reached his destination. He climbed out of his pod and looked around. His eyes were greeted with an abundance of the color green. He had landed in a lush forest. He heard creatures all around him chirping and shuffling in the tops of the trees. He frowned. "I'm already annoyed with this planet." Vegeta grumbled.

He clicked a button on the side of his scanner that allowed him to search for the highest power level on the planet. It beeped for a few moments and then an arrow popped up to tell him the direction he needed to go. Vegeta took to the air and flew at his top speed in the direction of the power level.

About fifteen minutes later he could sense that he was very close. He saw a large castle looming ahead and it appeared that this was where the power level was located. 'Has he made himself a King on this planet?' Vegeta wondered, disgusted. He decreased his speed, just a bit, and when he got within a few yards of the castle he stopped and dropped to the ground.

Bulma jumped and Chichi let out a loud shriek when the doors to the room were roughly shoved open causing a bang to resonate through the air and an intruder strode into the room. "Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma turned towards the voice and was stopped in her tracks as she took in the man standing before her. He was small in stature but he held a mighty air of authority about him. From what she could see, he was extremely well built, his chiseled muscles stood out in the tight spandex bodysuit he was wearing. His face was handsome, too. Bulma swooned and felt her cheeks heat up with a blush.

Goku looked up from the meal he was still shuffling into his face and with a mouth full of food asked, "Wha's a kakrot?".

Vegeta scanned his surroundings and grimaced when Goku spoke and some food he was in the process of eating spilled from his mouth. The only three people in the room were the three he saw in front of him- two kids, and an attractive lavender haired woman- but the scouter was saying the power level was here. He looked more closely and noticed the boy had a tail. A Saiyan. Vegeta snorted.

"You." He pointed at Goku and stomped up to him. "You, Kakarot- You are coming with me."

Chichi bristled and stood from her seat. "His name is Goku and he is not going anywhere!", she screamed. "Who do you think you are busting into MY home like you own the place? I'm going to call my father in here and then you will be sorry! Goku is so strong, he can beat you with just his pinky! Just you wai-" Her screaming was cut off when Vegeta threw his hand up to silence her and the force from the motion created a gust of wind that sent the girl flying back a few feet where she landed on her butt with an "Oomph".

"Hey!" Goku cut in, "That was not very nice." Goku stood from his seat and he and Vegeta stood face to face, each sizing the other up. "Why are you calling me that weird name and why do you want me to come with you?"

Vegeta smirked. "Are you brain dead?"

At this, Bulma, who had been standing silently watching the whole scene, snorted with laughter. "He's not brain dead." She shifted her weight and fluffed her hair. "Although, the old turtle hermit did say something about him falling off a cliff and hitting his head when he was a baby." She added as an afterthought and let out a small giggle. "You just aren't making any sense, silly."

Vegeta's eye twitched at being called "silly". These people had no respect. "Let me fill you all in, then." Vegeta puffed out his chest and straightened his back to make himself appear taller before he began. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of a race of people who are called Saiyans. This boy, the one you are calling _Goku_, is also a Saiyan. His father has asked that I retrieve him and bring him back. His birth name is Kakarot. And yes, he is brain dead if he hit his head hard enough to forget all this. He was sent here to purge this planet, not enjoy the company of females and stuff his face."

"A p-prince?" Bulma stammered. Her heart beat sped up. A real prince. She felt her cheeks flush again.

Goku shot her a confused look. Girls were so weird. Chichi had gotten back up at this point and was standing next to him. "Goku, you can't go." She said quietly in his ear.

Goku looked at her and then back to Vegeta. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think he was the person this man thought he was. "I don't want to go. Earth is my home. And I don't think you have the right person." Goku scratched the hair at the base of his skull and frowned.

Vegeta scowled and walked up to Goku, grabbing his tail. "You _are_ a Saiyan. You have a tail." Vegeta let go of Goku's tail and unwrapped his own from his waist to show the boy. "See?"

Goku examined Vegeta's tail for a second and then shot him a defiant look. "I don't care. I'm not going. If you don't leave us alone, I'm going to have to fight you."

"Ah, a defiant one." Vegeta smirked. "Fight me then." He motioned for Goku to follow him outside. Goku complied and the girls followed silently behind.

Once outside, both Goku and Vegeta got into their own fighting stances and the battle began. At first it seemed neither had the upper hand but after a while it was clear Goku was beginning to get worn down and Vegeta hadn't even broken a sweat.

Bulma watched in awe as the strongest boy she knew was beginning to tire and take a beating. She was also in awe at the power this other man possessed. Her eyes roamed his body again and she felt light headed. This was NOT happening. Just as Vegeta landed a blow that sent Goku to his knees, Bulma shouted, "Stop!"

Vegeta turned to look at her. His piercing black eyes were staring daggers through her. Bulma shivered. "You can't take him. I need him. I am a genius scientist and he is helping me with my search for something." She didn't want to tell this man the details out of fear he would want the dragonballs for himself, but she had to do something to stop him from taking Goku.

"Oh? And what is it that you are searching for woman?" Vegeta liked her spirit and the way her eyes had been roaming over his body.

Bulma had to think fast. "Stones. These stones are special and I can get a lot of money for them", she lied.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "And how is it that you are finding these stones?"

Bulma looked down at the dragon radar she was wearing around her neck. She didn't want him to know about it. She was trying to think up another lie. Vegeta saw her glance at it and before she could even register what had happened he snatched the radar off her neck. "Hey!" she screamed, indignantly.

Vegeta pressed the button on the top and saw blinking dots appear on the screen. 'Those must be the stones', he thought. He looked up at the woman standing before him.

"You made this?" He asked.

Bulma nodded and made a face at him. "Yes. I _told_ you, I'm a genius. I invent all kinds of things." She bragged. "Now give that back!"

Just then, a thought crossed Vegeta's mind. This woman would be useful as a scientist on Planet Vegeta. Most of their knowledge had come from the tuffles, and they were now extinct. The Saiyans didn't have anyone to advance on the current technology or create anything new. He gave her a predatory glare and smirked.

"Alright woman. I care not about your silly Earth rocks. You may have this back." He mocked, tossing the radar back to Bulma. She sighed in relief. Vegeta walked over and grabbed a beaten and weary Goku by the tail, hauling him up into the air. Goku went limp.

"But, I am still taking the boy." He spoke as he walked towards Bulma, still carrying Goku by the tail. When he reached her, he grabbed her with his other hand and smiled the most evil smile Bulma had ever seen in her entire life. He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "You have earned yourself a trip to my planet as well, woman. You should feel honored. You will be our top scientist." Bulma shivered as his breath tickled the side of her neck and then she promptly passed out. This was just too much for her.

Vegeta took to the air and started to head in the direction of his pod carrying Goku by the tail in one hand and Bulma by her wrist in his other. He was almost there when he noticed a fluffy cloud following behind him. When he landed, the girl that had been with the other two jumped down from the cloud and rushed up to him. "If you are taking Goku, I'm coming too!" Vegeta snorted with laughter.

"Whatever brat. I don't care." Vegeta set the unconscious Bulma down and reached into a compartment in his pod, pulling out two small balls. He pressed a button on each of them and they suddenly blew up into full sized space pods. He threw Goku into one and gave Chichi an expectant look. "Climb in if you are going with him. If you are made a slave when we arrive, it's on you, not me."

Chichi let out a little whimper and looked at Goku. She didn't want to leave Earth but she was in love with him. She made up her mind- If he had to go, she was going too. She climbed in the pod with him. As she did, Vegeta slammed the door of the pod from the outside and she heard it lock. She looked over at Goku and saw that he was unconscious. 'He must really be hurt.' She thought, while snuggling up next to him and patting his hair. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and put her in the other pod. He was glad he decided to bring her. She was attractive and she would make a good concubine for him as well as a good scientist, if all she said had been the truth. He climbed back into his own pod after shutting the door to the one he had put Bulma in and set the course for Planet Vegeta.

The three pods took off into space.

...

Authors Note: Well, there it is! The beginning of a new journey! I hope to update with a new chapter once a week so please review and let me know what you think! The rest of the story will focus mainly on Bra and Goten.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of the characters associated with it.

Authors Note: I wrote both chapters in one night. I'm really on a roll with this story. It has been in my head for as long as I can remember begging to be written down. I never found the time until now. For those who may worry about unfinished stories, don't. This one will be finished.

Ages and heights (as if anyone cares):

Vegeta was born in the year 732 and is 5 feet 5 inches tall.

Bulma was born in 733 and is 5 feet 4 inches tall.

Goku and Chichi both were born in 737.

Goku is 5 feet 9 inches tall.

Chichi is 5 feet 4 inches tall.

Gohan was born in 757 and is 5 feet 9 inches tall.

Trunks was born in 766 and is 5 feet 7 inches tall.

Goten was born in 767 and is 5 feet 9 inches tall.

Bra was born in 772 and is 5 feet tall.

**Red String of Fate**

**Chapter One**

_Planet Vegeta; Year 772..._

Two terrors roamed the halls of the royal wing in the castle. Anyone who got in their way was immediately sorry. When servants saw them, they would stop and bow, then briskly walk away, hoping to be spared the punishment they would receive if they didn't get away quickly enough. One terror had lavender hair, the other had black hair that stood in all directions in gravity defying spikes. One was of royal blood. The other, his constant companion, was of elite blood (though rumors circulated that his grandfather had been born third class).

The boys were both extremely strong, but that is not necessarily what intimidated anyone who crossed their paths. No, what the boys really were was pranksters. No one was safe and no one could do anything about it. If the little Prince said one word to his father, anyone who defied him was as good as dead. Prince Trunks was six years old. His best friend Goten was 5. Even at their young ages, the boys were feared and rightfully so. Today was no different.

The boys were on their way to the royals private medical wing. Normally, even elites were not allowed but Goten was the ever constant exception. Prince Trunks went no where without his friend. Today, the boys had learned, was the day Prince Trunks mother gave birth. The boys hadn't understood much about Queen Bulma's pregnancy. They were just told that Trunks would be getting a little brother or sister. Trunks personally didn't care much about it until today when his father had sent for him saying that his mother was giving birth. Now his curiosity was peaked. Goten, of course, accompanied him.

As the two entered the medical wing, they spotted Trunks grandfather, the former King, and ran over to him. He held up a finger to tell them to be quiet and patted Trunks on the head. "Your father is with your mother, boy." He told Trunks. "Be good for once and go in quietly. The baby is sleeping."

Trunks nodded in response and the boys started to walk into the room. Just before the door closed behind him, Goten felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused and looked back at the old King with a puzzled look on his face and the former King of Vegeta gave him a stern look, "That goes double for you, brat. Be good." and then the older man released his shoulder and he continued to follow his friend into the room.

The boys stopped when they were about half way in. They felt awkward and weren't sure what to do. Trunks father, Vegeta, looked up and motioned for them to come to him. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest by the bed that Bulma was in. She wasn't looking at the boys. She was smiling peacefully down at something in her arms.

Trunks and Goten slowly made their way over to the bedside and peered at the little bundle Bulma was holding. Bulma looked up at Trunks and gave him a huge smile. "Trunks, this is your baby sister." She spoke softly, "Her name is Bra."

Trunks looked at the baby for a moment but she was asleep so he quickly lost interest. 'Boring!' He thought to himself. 'She cant even talk yet.'

Goten, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off of her. The top of her head was covered in lavender fuzz, the same hair color that her mother and brother shared. Her eyes were closed but he already had a feeling that they were the same blue that her mother and brother shared as well. She was so cute, he decided she looked like a little angel. Goten smiled sheepishly and looked up at Bulma. "Umm, Queen Bulma?" he asked, "Can I touch her hair?" Bulma smiled and was going to tell him yes, but before she got the chance Vegeta responded with a glare and a "No." He then grabbed Goten's shoulder and turned him towards the door. "Scram, boy." Goten sighed and did as he was told. He could not defy the King.

Trunks, who had long since lost interest in this whole thing was glad that Goten had to leave because that meant he could use that as an excuse to go too. "I'm going with him." He shot his mom a smile and waved to his dad before following Goten out the door.

"Why did you do that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, sending him an unamused look. Vegeta grunted in response. After a minute, when Bulma thought he wasn't going to respond any further, he said, "Because, woman. I didn't like the way he was looking at her." Bulma just sighed. She got the feeling that Vegeta was going to be extremely over protective of this little Princess...

_Sixteen years later..._

Princess Bra pulled on her royal blue spandex body suit and placed her gold and red armor over it. On her breastplate, the royal crest of Vegeta was engraved in a dark shade of crimson. She tied her long, silky, lavender hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was going to spar with her brother and Goten. The two of them were generally the only males who were allowed to spar with her, besides her father of course. Occasionally she would train with old man Bardock or Goten's father, Goku. Both were excellent with battle tactics though she was pretty sure Bardock was half crazy and her father liked to say that Goku, or Kakarot (as most Saiyans called him) was brain damaged.

Bra smirked at the thought and headed out of her personal chambers. After the age of ten she and her brother were given their own chambers, separate from the ones they used to share with their parents. They were still in the royal wing, but it was so large it felt like they were all on opposite corners of the castle. Bra liked it that way. She liked feeling like she had privacy. Vegeta liked it that way as well. He didn't have to deal with the 'brats' all the time; 'brats' mainly referring to Trunks and his constant shadow Goten.

Bra passed the lab that she and her mother often occupied as she walked through the corridors. She spotted Goten's older brother, Gohan, working on some invention and held two fingers up to him in a small salute when he looked up. He shot her a wave and went back to work. While his grandfather, father and younger brother all had a lust for fighting, Gohan much preferred science. Not to say that he wasn't strong as well, because he was, he just preferred being in the lab. Bra couldn't blame him. She loved working on things too. She inherited that trait from her mother although it seemed to have skipped her brother.

Bra finally saw her destination and quickly entered the room. These training grounds were private, meant for the royal family and their most trusted elites only. Before she could register what was going on, Bra was ambushed. Someone grabbed her from behind and had her arms pulled in an uncomfortable position behind her back. "What the hell?" She screamed, ready to _murder_ her brother or Goten, whomever her attacker may be. She heard a deep chuckle in her ear and his breath on her neck and instantly she knew- It was Goten. She felt her heart rate speed up.

"Goten." Her voice took on a deadly tone, "I'm going to kill you." She was glad her voice didn't betray what she really felt. He made her blood boil. He made her heart skip beats. He made her want to ravage him.

"Dude, you better let her go. She's turning red. She must be getting really mad." Trunks quipped from the ground. Bra thanked her ancestors that Trunks didn't know the _real_ reason she was turning red. Goten sighed, once again causing his breath to tickle the back of her neck and loosened his grip. Bra mentally cursed him for getting her so riled up and turned to give him a glare that would make her father proud as she pulled herself out of his grip. He _knew_ what he was doing to her and right in front of her brother to boot. He had a death wish. She was certain of it. 'Thankfully Trunks is as dense as a rock when it comes to these things.' She thought.

"Oh, come on, Princess. I was just playing." Goten winked. Bra was ready to kill him and be done with it. Trunks, who missed the wink, laughed at Bra while she fumed. He and Goten had always been the best at pulling pranks and Bra, after she was born, got picked on a _lot_ by the two of them which pissed King Vegeta off pretty badly but it was still worth it to Trunks.

"You'd think you'd be used to this stuff by now, Bra. Why do you get so mad?" Trunks asked, causing his sister to sigh. She was just glad he was so clueless.

"Whatever. Let's just spar already. I have better things to do with my time than spend it being harassed by you two clowns." She sent them each a glare for good measure and then walked to the middle of the room to get into fighting stance. Trunks was the first to attack.

It seemed like they had been sparring forever when Bra finally held her hand up to signal she had enough. All three were drenched in sweat. Bra had a bloody lip, Goten had a black eye and Trunks looked like he had been dragged through a bed of sharp rocks by the way his armor was dented and torn. All three wore big grins on their faces. Fighting was in their blood and nothing seemed better than a good spar. Even Bra, who was tiny in comparison to her brother and Goten, could fight and hold her own with the best of them. She was not fragile, to say the least.

Goten sent her a hungry look when Trunks wasn't looking and she winked at him in return. The three of them started their post spar stretches and Bra caught Goten watching her as she was bent over. She would have to reprimand him later for getting careless in front of her brother, she decided.

Goten was the first to stop. "I've got to get going. I'll see you a little while later, Trunks." He said, walking over to the other man to pat him on the back. While he did sometimes call Bra 'Princess' (especially in front of her father), he never referred to Trunks as 'Prince Trunks' or 'Your Highness' or any other honorific. They were so close, they should be brothers. They'd been best friends since before he could remember. He walked to the door and gave a small salute, before disappearing through it.

"I'm going too." Bra said as she looked over at her brother. "I'm going to shower. My armor is sticking to me and it's gross." Trunks nodded and gave her a small wave bye as she headed out the door. She was halfway down the hall when she was suddenly grabbed and jerked into a dark room. She didn't have the chance to make any surprised noises before a mouth suddenly crushed against her own. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss full force.

They broke apart for a moment to get some air. "Goten." She quietly sighed his name. Their eyes locked, sky blue and deep chocolate, and Goten pulled her against himself to kiss her again. After a moment, Bra broke the kiss and lightly pecked his lips again before laying her head against his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Goten reached out and pulled the tie from her hair letting it fall loose all around her and then proceeded to softly stroke it while holding her close to him with his other arm. They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither wanting to speak, both just enjoying being in each others arms. Bra lifted her head and looked up at him.

"We can't keep doing this." She whispered. Goten just grunted in response. "You know we can't, Goten. When they catch us-" Goten interrupted her with a snort, "You _know_ they will eventually. And when they do, I don't know what they will do but we both know it won't be good." Goten just gave her a blank look and shook his head.

"I love you, though." He whispered back. Bra's heart sunk. She loved this man with every fiber in her and yet they couldn't just openly be together. There was a law that stated that the second born should be sent away. It had always been that way- her uncle Tarble was a good example of that. Her father had chosen not to send her away because he loved her so much and because her mother, who is human, could not bear the thought of that either. That left Bra in a predicament though. Technically, she was not allowed to find a mate because she was not to produce offspring that could threaten the rightful heir's right to the throne.

These laws were ancient but Bra suspected that it went further than that. Her father had been over protective of her since the day she was born. She knew deep down that a huge part of the problem was that her father felt like no one was good enough for her. On her sixteenth birthday she had asked her father about her future and he told her that it was his right to choose and it was none of her concern. Bra sighed.

"I love you too. I can never explain how much. I just don't want you to get hurt." Goten shot her a sad smile. Two other issues were her grandfather and her brother. Her grandfather was old school. He was furious when her father fell in love with her mother. She was not a Saiyan. That is the royal families biggest kept secret even to this day. He was even more furious when her father refused to send her away when she was born. That was tradition. A second child is a threat to the heir. Bra was afraid of what he would do if he found out about her and Goten. Not to mention Goten's blood was still technically tainted by being low class. He was born into the elite class, but Bardock had originally been third class.

Her brother was another story all together. Goten was his best friend, his _brother_, as he liked to say. Trunks would be furious if he found out they had been keeping this a secret from him. He would feel betrayed. He would be torn about what to do. He is the Prince, the next in line to the throne. His duty would be to do whatever the King wanted. His heart would tell him different. Bra felt like crying.

Goten reached down and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Bra, I don't care about the consequences. I've thought this through a billion times. Anything that happens will be worth it to spend whatever time with you that I can." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her once again pulling her into a tight hug. A few minutes later he let go, stroked her hair one time, kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door...

...

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If so, please review!


End file.
